creepypastafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Zmysły nie kłamią
Siedzę przed komputerem obserwując niezwykły przedmiot przy mojej klawiaturze. Biorę spory łyk kawy i obserwuję śnieżnobiałe znalezisko. Czy to wszystko na pewno jest logiczne? Muszę to napisać... miałem ostatnio bardzo dużo dziwnych sytuacji. Wszystko rozpoczeła gra ze znajomymi tą... tablicą Ouija. To były jedynie skromne zabawy, niestety po pewnym czasie zacząłem odczuwać tego skutki, które uważałem, że miały podłoże w mojej słabej psychice. W nocy słyszałem głosy, kroki w pokojach, czasami słyszę jakby ktoś siedział w moim pokoju lub coś robił w kuchni. Z czasem to przeobraziło się w wiele gorszych rzeczy, dostawałem halucynacji widziałem ciemne kształty swobodnie wędrujące po pomieszczeniach lub głośne niemożliwe do zlokalizowania wrzaski czy płacze... moje zmysły zaczęły mnie zawodzić. Nienawidziłem siebie za taką uległość na wpływy, nie mogłem wyrzucić z pamięci tej przeklętej gry. Chodziłem po lekarzach wyjaśniając im sytuacje PODKREŚLAJĄC, że nie wierzę w tego typu bzdury, a wszystko jest kwestią mojego mózgu. Podawali mi leki o pewnych skutkach "usypiających" jednak nie pomagało mi to. Nie mineło parę dni, a wyglądałem jak człowiek z epilepsją — często w domu padałem na podłogę widząc wiele strasznych rzeczy. Sąsiedzi słyszeli jak czasami krzyczałem ze strachu gdy usłyszałem niezwykle głośny dźwięk, jednak najgorzej robiło się w nocy, kiedy spałem. Gdy Twój umysł stara się wyłączyć, bardzo trudno mu zachować rozsądek. Gdy zasypiam, staje się ofiarą własnych, najgorszych wyobrażeń. Pewnego razu czułem jakby coś się na mnie rzuciło gdy spałem. Innym razem stało "coś" przy moim łóżku, a ja nie mogłem się ruszać... to było okropne. Staram się spać jak najmniej i pić sporo kawy. Ostatni sen był na tyle niezwykły, że muszę o nim napisać: Położyłem się w łóżku, zamknąłem oczy ważne i usłyszałem głośny "zgrzyto-krzyk" w kuchni. Niezbyt się przeraziłem, ten dźwięk słyszałem już wiele razy. Z doświadczenia wiedziałem, że powinienem starać się to ignorować. Jednak to uderzyło parę razy w moje drzwi, zrozumiałem wtedy, że śpię lub przeżywam rzadką u mnie kombinacje "uległości wzroko-słuchu". Uderzyło parę razy w drzwi mocniej, próbując je wywarzyć faktu, że drzwi nie były zamknięte, dlatego upewniłem się, że to sen. Już lekko przerażony wydarzeniem podbiegłem do drzwi by je przetrzymać. Gdy stanąłem przy drzwiach usłyszałem głos już mojej zmarłej matki. — Synku, jesteś tam? — Mamo? Czy to ty? — Tak synku, tak długo próbowaliśmy z Tobą porozmawiać... jednak on nam zabrania... — Kto wam zabrania, jacy "Wy"? — Nie mogę już mówić. — powiedziała jakby uradowana — On po Ciebie idzie, pogadamy za chwilę. Usłyszałem jak po drugiej stronie drzwi ktoś łapie za klamkę. Szeroko rozwarłem oczy nasłuchując kroków "to będzie straszny sen" pomyślałem. Usłyszałem głos za sobą "Teraz przegląda Twoją pracownię, masz szansę uciec". Nie wiem czemu, jednak posłuchałem tego głosu i lekko otworzyłem drzwi, niczego ani nikogo nie było, jednak drzwi od pracowni były otwarte. "Przyda mi się sporo rzeczy do biegania po lesie" nie wiem czemu zacząłem o tym myśleć, ale postanowiłem zaufać instynktowi, "Najpierw jedzenie" pomyślałem. Ruszyłem powolnym krokiem, noga za nogą starając opierać się na palcach w stronę kuchni. Gdy już tam byłem, zacząłem powoli wyciagać rzeczy z szafki "chleb... masło... szynka... marchewki? Niee... tosty... mleko..." wszystko zacząłem pakować do reklamówek, niezbyt w tym śnie myślałem o tym co robię. "Chcę biegać po nocach po ciemku?" pomyślałem. Stałem chwilę, obserwując z kuchni czy nic w reszcie domu się nie dzieje. Zobaczyłem jedynie coś w rodzaju cienia wędrującego w stronę mojej sypialni, gdy już tam weszło szybkim i cichym chodem ruszyłem w stronę wcześniej przeszukiwanej pracowni. Zacząłem zabierać stamtąd świece, jakieś noże i zbędne bibeloty. Gdy już się zbierałem usłyszałem jak to wreszczy i pobiegło do mojej łazienki "To pewnie wie, że uciekam, ono chyba tego chce". Pobiegłem z pracowni prosto do wyjściowych drzwi dając "Temu" do zrozumienia, że uciekam. Szybko wybiegłem z domu na dwór i ruszyłem w stronę pola. Biegłem z pełną prędkością w stronę "upragnionego" lasu. Obejrzałem się za siebie by zobaczyć mojego prześladowcę... to było naprawdę straszne, jednak trudno w takim krótkim czasie opowiedzieć wszystkie szczegóły. Oglądałem sporo filmów, więc mogę to określić jak np. duch z filmu "mama", jako opętana Caity z "paranormal activity" lub wiedźma z "Blair Witch Project". Straszna do mojej wyobraźni postać o płci nieokreślonej, długich i szarych włosach, bladej karnacji i otwartym pysku, biegła w moją stronę z niewyobrażalnie głośnym wrzaskiem. Gdy tak biegłem zobaczyłem ciemną postać pokazującą mi bym uchronił się koło niej... przybiegłem do niej. Była to jakaś kobieta przedstawiająca się za moją prababkę, była niczym normalny człowiek jednak jej karnacja była bardziej ciemna, a odór śmierci i mroku otaczał ją. — To chce Cię dopaść... wiesz o tym? — powiedziała z lekkim uśmiechem. Spojrzałem na nią jak na świra, lecz jej to nie przeszkadzało. — Las... las Cię uchroni. — powtarzała to wiele razy. Co jakiś czas wychylałem się zza krzaków by zobaczyć gdzie to mniej więcej stoi, gdy zniknęło z pola widzenia pobiegłem w stronę lasu. Było tam niezwykle cicho i spokojnie. Zapaliłem wcześniej wzięte świece i zacząłem wędrować mrocznymi szlakami tak długo póki coś mnie nie uświadomi, że jestem bezpieczny i mogę wracać. Chodziłem tak jakiś czas, słyszalem huczenia sów, obserwowałem powoli tworzącą się mgłę oraz nużąco powolny księżyc. Nagle w ciemnościach zobaczyłem powolnie ruszającą się postać. To najpewniej była moja matka. Słyszałem echo idące na cały las — To już tu jest, musisz wbiec głębiej w las. — Co to w ogóle jest? — Nasz oprawca, pośmiertny dręczyciel Naszej rodziny, podczas Twojej zabawy przyzwałeś prababkę, a wraz z nią demona i jego ofiary... Nas... rozkazuje nami, dręczy nas fizycznie i psychicznie, każdy krok w tym ludzkim świecie pali niczym piekelny ogień, a każde słowo jakie chcemy Ci powiedzieć, jest przypłacane Twoimi omami. Twój kochany ojciec obdarował Cię tymi dolegliwościami byśmy mogli Ci pomóc, byś nie zginął. Duch zniknął we mgle, a ja usłyszałem daleki wrzask tej bestii... nie wiem co im daje ocalenie mnie przed śmiercią, jednak zamierzam walczyć o moje życie. Nawet nie chcę opisywać jak długo trwał bieg, ukrywanie się, utrzymywanie świec oraz pożeranie wcześniej zebranego jedzenia, jednak podczas tej długiej podróży zrozumiałem jak zostałem obdarowany, że te wszystkie dolegliwości pozwalały mi widzieć demona i zmarłych znajomych, że moje zmysły nie kłamały... O szóstej rano zacząłem wracać do domu, napisałem tę historie by przestrzec wszystkich używających chociaż najmniejszych źródeł do kontaktu ze zmarłymi. By wiedzieli, że pewne przywidzenia, pewne dziwne rzeczy zauważone kątem oka mogą być jednak prawdziwe i groźne... jednak nie to mnie przeraziło. Zacząłem się modlić i przekierowałem pewną modlitwę prosto do zmarłych, kierując ją w strone pokoju "Dziękuje mojej kochanej rodzinie za pomoc, za to, że mogę żyć i że są przy mnie nawet po śmierci! Dziękuje rodzinie!" Usłyszałem za sobą pewien upiorny ze złośliwą tonacją głos "Dziękujesz? Komu?" ---- Wiem, że pasta niestraszna i kijowa, mam zamiar kiedyś to poprawić (wydaje mi się, że jest lepsza w porównaniu z tym wcześniejszym badziewiem) lub jeśli ktoś jest chętny to możę tę pastę nawet drastycznie przerobić. Kategoria:Legendy miejskie Kategoria:Opowiadania